


Emberfell Radio

by Listless_Songbird



Series: Emberfell [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wanted this fic and so I took matters into my own hands, Paranormal Investigators, Radio host Virgil, Selectively Mute Logan, Small town radio au, logan is secretly a little shit, updates on Fridays, virgil loves him though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: In the small town of Emberfell Virgil runs a small time radio show every evening at sunset talking about the events of the town, both supernatural and mundane. Sometimes he can rope his boyfriend in to be a guest expert





	1. The Beginning

 

**Virgil:**

| 

The sun has begun to set and the trees are glowing and it’s time to take a break and rest. It has been an interesting day Emberfell, let me tell you all about it.  
  
---|---  
  
_[Emberfell Radio intro plays]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Tonight we have our local expert on the supernatural here to help us figure out what we should be doing in order to protect ourselves from the looming shadows that have slowly been getting closer and closer to our town.     
  
**Logan:**

| 

Please refrain from calling me the supernatural expert  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Aww, does it get in the way of your ‘rational man’ persona? What would you-  
  
**Logan:**

| 

_[Interrupting with a frustrated tone]_ This town is not rational Virgil!  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

_[continuing]_ -prefer to be called?

  


Sure it is, you _were_ the one to come up with the schedule of supernatural events. And reminder to everyone listening, the list is posted in front of town hall for anyone who wants a refresher.

  


But back to the point… What are the shadows Dr. Berry, and how afraid should we really be?

  


Oh and I guess I should actually introduce you for any new listeners. Everyone, this is Dr. Logan Berry Librarian, Researcher, and Supernatur- _[censor noise]_

  


...did you just?  
  
**Logan:**

| 

Of course not. Now, onto the matter of the shadows?  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Yeah no, I am staying on this topic, the one where you obviously censored me saying supernatural exp- _[censor noise]_

  


I can see you hitting the button, you do realize that I am _right_ here. Next to you. Watching as you take out your petty revenge for me offending your delicate sensibilities by calling you a Su- _[censor noise]_

  


Alright fine Mr. Not-A-Paranormal-Person what’s up with the shadows?  
  
**Logan:**

| 

It’s Doctor Not-A-Paranormal-Person actually. But I digress-  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

_[Interrupting]_ You’ve done nothing but digress!  
  
**Logan:**

| 

_[After a short pause]_ Back to what I was saying. There is no scheduled or previously established pattern that this particular event is correlated with and so we have had to start from scratch. So far me and my team has established that most organic matter is not affected by these apparent shadows. There was one instance of a sandwich possibly being consumed by one, however the researcher who the sandwich belonged to could not confirm whether or not he had actually been the one who consumed it.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

So the shadows are sandwich thieves.  
  
**Logan:**

| 

There was no firm data to support either possibility  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Sorry, the shadows are _alleged_ sandwich thieves. Did you try actually giving them another sandwich? Just to see what happened then?  
  
**Logan:**

| 

That was the next course of action we had planned, however as we were about to the sun began to set so we had to pack up. And then I came here.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Aww, I was your first stop? That's so sweet.  
  
**Logan:**

| 

You, asked me to be here? In order to present my findings this far. Why would I go anywhere else?  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

That’s besides the point really, now back to the shadows. How quick are they coming? Are they going to arrive in the night to eat our sandwiches and leave our houses barren? What can we do to stop them, is there anything we can do to stop them oh expert of the sup- _[censor noise]_

  


Damn, I thought I could slip that one in there, you just have your finger right on that button don't you  
  
**Logan:**

| 

_[In a faintly exasperated tone]_ For some reason it seemed like the prudent thing to do.

  


However In response to your initial questions. The shadows are moving forward at a rate of 35.9 cm per hour, they are most certainly not going to make it to the town in the 10 hours between now and dawn.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

What’s the conversion for 35.9 cm? For the listeners who happen to use inches and feet?  
  
**Logan:**

| 

0.39 yards  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Okay now you’re just being petty again.  
  
**Logan:**

| 

Yes, I have been told it is something I excel in.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

So anyways what you’re saying is we have nothing to fear from the shadows except the stealing of the sandwiches?  
  
**Logan:**

| 

We are not actually sure whether or not the shadows do or do not steal anything.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

You heard it here first folks the shadows are nothing but alleged sandwich thieves. Continue about your lives accordingly.

Well anyways, thank you for joining us today Dr. Berry, it’s always so nice to have you on the show as our towns foremost expert on the paranatural- wait you’re not going to bleep that? I can still see your hand on the button.  
  
**Logan:**

| 

Consider it a parting gift.

  


I am always glad to share my knowledge and my teams discoveries. I will see you at home Virgil.  
  
_[Sound of a door closing]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Isn’t he great?

  


Anyways, now onto the announcements. Remember if you want to get an announcement on air you can either shoot me an email at [emberfell.radio@ambernet.com](mailto:emberfell.radio@ambernet.com) or just stop by the Town Tourist Trap and tell it to me there, I am pretty much never busy.

  


First off, Jeneine Waitsfeild is hosting a housewarming party for her sister who just moved in. Apparently they don’t get along that well because Jeneine has said that everyone is welcome to attend and in fact she wants the house packed enough that “there's barely any room left in the house.” And to make sure to bring a small portable speaker and your choice of music.

  


So there’s that.

  


Jake Excer wants to see if anyone would be interested in joining him in a hike on Wednesday and if so to contact him.

  


Solid job remembering the buddy system Jake. Remember listeners that while hiking through the wood is a interesting experience, time tends to _bend_ a touch if you’re in there alone, and the forest search and rescue teams may end up in a different temporal path than you which makes it _very_ difficult.

  


Well listeners we’ve reached the end of tonight’s show, the sun has set, the stars are out and it's time for us all to head to our homes for the evening. It's been great to talk to you, and remember to be on the lookout for the sandwich bandits.  
  
_[ Emberfell Radio Outro plays]_  
  
 


	2. Tastes Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is now an on going thing! Im not sure when i'll update, but ill try to be fairly regular about it. Since there's really no end/plot im going to keep it marked as completed.

 

**Virgil:**

| 

The sun has begun to set, the trees are glowing, and it’s time to take a break and rest. It has been an interesting day Emberfell, let me tell you all about it.  
  
---|---  
  
_[Emberfell Radio intro plays]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Its that time again Emberfell, the farmers market has appeared. Its currently on Solar Drive, between 2nd and e. Honestly i’m not sure how to tell when it’s going to show up. Logan assures me there’s a predictable formula. It has something to do with the phase of the moon or something like that.

  


If you want a more in depth explanation you’ll have to ask Logan yourself. I’m sure he would totally appreciate people coming to the research station to have it explained to them. In fact he’d probably appreciate it so much that you should film yourself asking him just to make sure you have his look of enjoyment on record. 

  


_[Audiably holding back laughter]_ Of course be sure to address him as the Supernatural Expert of the town. Just to make sure he knows how much you appreciate and respect his in-depth knowledge of the subject.  
  
_[Virgil snickers briefly before clearing his throat]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Please don’t do that, he might actually murder me in my sleep if I send people to interrupt his work. Let me see if I can call him and have him explain on air.  
  
_[Sound of a phone ringing]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Hey Lo, I was wondering if you would be willing to explain just how you’re able to tell when the market is going to show up on air today.

  


_[Pause, indistinct speaking]_

  


No no, you don’t have to come over, I would just put you on speaker.

  


_[Another pause]_

  


What if I said please?   
  
**Logan:**

| 

_[Slightly muffled, coming from the phone speaker]_ -put me on speaker, I cannot guarantee that I will be successful due to the fact that radio is an auditory medium and my explanation contains visual aids.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

What if you do your best to explain it now and then I can put up the visual aids on the website.  
  
**Logan:**

| 

I suppose that would be satisfactory. Am I on speaker?  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Yup, explain away.  
  
**Logan:**

| 

Alright, so. The schedule of the spectral farmers market is less of an exact formula that can predict when and where it will appear and more of a extrapolation of the previous data. 

  


When I first began to track the appearance of it I had only focused on the timing aspect ignoring, foolishly, the placement of the market.

  


However, I now know better. The first thing we need to discern is _where_ the market is going to appear. I have made a point map, that hopefully Virgil will put up for you to view later.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

It should be up by tomorrow morning, maybe. It really depends on whether or not Gerard decides to have a slow day.  
  
**Logan**

| 

_[Brief pause]_ Did you feed him recently? Should I?  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Of course I fed him! He’s just a lazy modem, I knew that when I got him. I can respect that life, he’ll get to it when he gets to it.

  


Anyways. I’ll get the map up as soon as I can but you were saying something about where the market appears?  
  
**Logan:**

| 

Ah yes, of course. When I charted out the appearances I noticed seven places that the market tended to cluster. From there I had the hypothesis that the seven locations correlated to the seven days of the week. I tested this hypothesis over the next 10 market appearings and determined that the areas did in fact correlate. 

  


That knowledge means that when we figure out which one of those spots it is, you will know the day of the week it will appear.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Alright so how do you tell which place it’s going to be at? Also wasn’t there something to do with the phase of the moon?  
  
**Logan:**

| 

Yes Virgil I was getting there. After around 20 paranormal events occur close to one of these zones the area becomes ‘Primed’ for an event. The market will then appear three days after the next new moon.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

That is. Much more involved of a process than I had thought. That’s actually super impressive that you figured it out, good job Lo!   
  
**Logan:**

| 

_[Clears throat]_ Yes well it was interesting to study. Do you have any further questions or may I hang up now.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

You can hang up now. Thanks for the explanation!  
  
_[Phone beeps as Logan hangs up]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Well there you have it! 

  


Now onto the announcements. Actually, since there were no super time sensitive announcements for today i’m actually going to wait till tomorrow to read them out and instead i’m going to try my best to help those who want something from the market but don’t have what they need in order to trade in. So if you want some assistance or know of someone who does, send an email to [emberfell.radio@ambernet.com](mailto:emberfell.radio@ambernet.com) and i’ll read them out on air. 

  


If you can help out please contact them directly, and not through me. That would get hectic. 

  


While we wait for people to send things in I guess i’ll go over the history of the market for those who don’t know. 

  


I don’t actually know when it began to show up, it’s been a thing for as long as I can remember, and my mom says she went to it fairly often as a kid, but beyond that I really have no clue. There is of course the normal farmer’s market that we have in summer and spring, but this one doesn’t really have a season limitation apparently. 

  


Whenever it shows up it tend to take up around a block and no matter the weather once you step into the street it's as bright as a summer’s day. The booths themselves are a bit of a particularity, because while there aren’t actually any visible people manning them whenever you get close to one the owner of the booth begins to talk to you. 

  


Really, no matter what you’re craving it’s going to show up in one tent or another, but being able to pay for it is another matter. Not even Logan has been able to figure out why certain things cost what they do, so there’s really no predicting what you should bring.

  


The arket sticks around for two days or so and is always open, so best way to go about it is to go browse for a bit, find the things you’d be interested in and then figure out the price. I would advise bringing something to make a list with because phones won’t even turn on inside. 

  


If you don’t have what you need, try asking around, someone else can probably help. Which is why i’m here doing my best to play matchmaker.

  


Speaking of-   
  
_[Brief pause and the sound of tapping keys]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Wow, okay I didn’t think this would be so many people, okay so i’m just going to read out the name and what they need because otherwise we’ll be here all night. Alright let’s do this.

  


Jerry Stein- Used ice cube tray

Lisa Waters- Seatbelt 

Elizabeth Cooke- Purple bowtie

Kara Kaufman- Silver toe ring

Lizze Portmahn- Hi Mrs. P! She needs a quarter pound of sand

Spencer Hall- 2 zippers

Aoife Erickson- 27 packets of soy sauce 

Saffron Gordon- A white piano key

Isobel Reilly- okay um, Isobel needs uh, Isobel needs to write a little less, im speed reading over here, where did you say what you needed? Uh, oh! Isobel Reilly needs 4 cork coasters

Kieron Lindsay- A fake house plant

Haroon Booker- 57 gum wrappers

Chester Joseph- A clay plant pot

Abdullah Quinn- 30 plastic spoons

Carmen Webb- Empty tube of lipstick

Sebastian Davids- A set of leg warmers

  


Okay! That’s my inbox cleared. If you missed someone, i’ll put this list up on the website tomorrow with Logan’s map.

  


Well listeners that does it for tonight’s show. The sun has set, the stars are out and it's time for us all to head to our homes for the evening.  
  
_[ Emberfell Radio Outro: Tastes Like Home plays]_  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to listen to the intro and outro for each episode as well as see the town map head over to emberfellradio.tumblr.com!


	3. Floriographed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end of the work for the meanings of the flowers used today!

 

**Virgil:**

| 

The sun has begun to set, the trees are glowing, and it’s time to take a break and rest. It has been an interesting day Emberfell, let me tell you all about it.  
  
---|---  
  
_[Emberfell Radio intro plays]_  
  
**Virgil** :

| 

Now I don’t say this lightly, but today has been an idyllic day. Like we’re talking stereotypical, blue skies, green grass, frolic in a clearing type of day.

  


Actually no, hold that thought actually. Do not go frolicking in any clearings in the forest. Field frolicking is a-okay, encouraged even, but listen. Going into any clearings is just asking for trouble. Especially the one in the cemetery, and look. I get it. Its edgy. Its cool, but no one ever solved the issue with the disappearances that happen a year or so back so unless you want to go missing, just avoid it. Aesthetics aren’t worth that.

  


But anyways, yeah. We got a truly beautiful day the only thing that really got in the way, were the _massive amounts_ of flowers, just Everywhere. Walked out of my house. Flowers. Went into work. Flowers. Tried to ride my bike to lunch but guess what! More Flowers.

  


They appear to be springing up as footprints that people leave behind, and some people only have one type, other people have more, and some people’s change based on where they’re walking!

  


This morning I was sprouting up holly leaves as I left home, but as soon as I got to the Tourist Trap I started having to wade through yellow carnations. And when I got to the studio the entire thing was just covered in ferns.

  


Honestly they’re a bit of a hassle, especially with the fact that they just keep blooming behind you as you walk. I would ask Lo what he thinks is happening but the second he tried to go anywhere this morning he started popping up an absolute garden until the blooms were all swamped out by half wilted aloe and a plant Lo calls monkshood, and so he called into the lab and stayed home.

  


Honestly? This is way out of my area of expertise, but if we don’t want to be dealing with this tomorrow we’ve got to puzzle it out today.  
  
_[Knocking on the door]_  
  
**Virgil** :

| 

Uhm. That sounded like the studio door, but nobody is usually able to enter during recording without me bringing them in so uh, I need to go just check that real quick.  
  
_[Footsteps]_

  


_[Door opens]_  
  
**Virgil** :

| 

_[Faintly]_ Oh hey Mrs. Worthe Can I help you?  
  
**Worthe** :

| 

_[Also faint]_ Yes, well I since run the plant nursery in town, I thought I might actually be the one able to help you.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

_[Door closes and his voice grows louder]_ Okay nice, yes you can help come on in.

  


Alright everyone! Our expert has arrived This is Mrs. Janet Worthe, she runs the Florish and Plotts nursery in town and hopefully has some answers for us.

  


So Mrs. Worthe-  
  
**Worthe:**

| 

_[Interrupting]_ Virgil really, you can call me Janet you know.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

That is absolutely not true, I am physically incapable of that. You can be very intimidating and I am easily impressionable.  
  
**Worthe:**

| 

You’ve known me for two decades!  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

That is the issue yes.

  


Anyways- Mrs. Worthe what do the plants mean?  
  
**Worthe:**

| 

That is the exact right question Virgil, the plants popping up in everyone’s wake each have meanings attached to them! It’s truly fascinating.

  


Now I don’t know if you know this about me Virgil, but I’m a bit of a literary nerd  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

I would have never guessed.  
  
**Worthe:**

| 

I know right! But anyways, when I was a girl I fell in love with the language of flowers, otherwise known as floriography and have been just a bit obsessed with it ever since.

  


And so imagine my surprise when today I was greeted with all of these emotions and meanings just springing up from people!

  


You know most folk in this town- well it’s not as if they’re closed off and sullen. But everyone just keeps their emotions so close to their chests! I think it’s perfectly lovely that all these emotions are being put out into the world!

  


And do you know what the funniest thing is?  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Apparently not, are you planning on sharing with the class?  
  
**Worthe:**

| 

The people who are the most closed off? Well they just have the most amount of blossoms following them around, it’s so sweet.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

I feel like i’m sense the theme here. I did see the flowers fade from some people’s footsteps after conversations sometimes. Do you think that acknowledging the feelings is enough to make them go away?  
  
**Worthe:**

| 

Well it’s certainly worth a shot now isn’t it.

  


What about all those beautiful ferns out there, are those from you?  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Yeah, i’m fairly sure.  
  
**Worthe:**

| 

Oh that’s so sweet! Ferns can mean fascination, or confidence and shelter, but they also can symbolize magic or mystical happenings!  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Well, yeah, I guess. I really like doing this show. Im naturally curious and im getting payed to figure these things out for people so that they feel safer.

  


Ok but wait. Shouldn’t the _entire town_ be covered in ferns if they symbolize magic?  
  
**Worthe:**

| 

Well I suppose that people might see our occurrences as problems rather than magic that might affect it?

  


Oh look!  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Well it looks like we’ve figured it out folks, the ferns over the windows flashed lightly and then faded away. So it seems like we’ve all got to talk about our feelings Emberfell, or else end up with the town looking like the poppy fields from the Wizard of Oz

  


Why don’t we help these conversations along? I’ll ask you about some common emotions and you can give me a couple of flowers that might symbolize them?  
  
**Worthe:**

| 

Oh that sounds just delightful Virgil. Ask away!  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Alright, so an easy one first. How about happiness?  
  
**Worthe**

| 

Oh! Well you’ve got Caladium which a big heart-shaped leaves with a red center, which is great joy. Lavender Heather is admiration, but it also means loneliness. Two daisies twined together is affection. I could go on, but I should probably stop.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Actually the heather gave me an idea, if these flowers are things that people aren’t going to talk about they’re probably not going to be too positive. What are some of the flowers with more negative connotations? Like what about loneliness, or anger? Or sadness or like pinning from afar?

  


There’s got to be a flower that’s about pining from afar.  
  
**Worthe:**

| 

Well that would probably be the lavender heather, but it would probably be best expressed through a bouquet really. Some mimosa blooms framing an orange rose with some Heath for variety, maybe with a few branches of yew and daffodils. But moving on!

  


Peonies and orange lilies are anger, the deeper the hue the stronger the emotions. Geraniums mean stupidity. Sadness is a bit harder, because there are quite a few. Hollowroot means feeling weak, bindweed is hopelessness, aconite isn’t sadness, but it can mean a feeling of hopelessness in the face of danger, or a need to constantly be on guard. Wilted flowers tend to take the meaning and corrupt it to the melancholy. But the real catch all for sadness is yew.  
  
**Virgil:**   | 

_[Sounding slightly choked up]_ That’s good to know Mrs. Worthe.

  


_[Clears throat]_ Well Emberfell you heard it here, talk to someone about your feelings to avoid an indoor garden. Thank you for coming in Mrs. Worthe that about does it for tonight’s show. The sun has set, the stars are out and it's time for us all to head to our homes for the evening.  
  
_[Emberfell Outro: Floriographed plays]_  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh whoops, hint of angst at the end.
> 
> What would you guys think about a behind the scenes series thats little vignettes of what happens after/before the shows? Let me know what you think!
> 
> List of flowers Virgil mentioned and their meanings  
> Holly- Domestic Happiness  
> Yellow Carnations- Disappointment, Listlessness  
> Ferns- Magic, Fascination, Confidence and Shelter  
> Aloe- Security  
> Monkshood (Aconite)- Beware, Hopelessness in the face of danger


	4. Knock Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Missed Friday, but at least this means there's two episodes this week!

 

**Virgil:**

| 

The sun has begun to set, the trees are glowing, and it’s time to take a break and rest. It has been an interesting day Emberfell, let me tell you all about it.  
  
---|---  
  
_[Emberfell Radio intro plays]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Well, I was going to say some segue into the occurrence with something like just in time for x holiday we have a spooky addition to our town but the only holiday this time of year is Valentines so i’m going to roll with it.

  


Just in time for Valentine's day our town has decided to show its love for us by giving us our very own creepy house on a hill. It wasn’t there yesterday, but certainly is now. At the end of Ruins Drive over by the old Jackson farm there is now a hill with a foreboding and probably haunted mansion up on the top of it.

  


Now the thing is, it’s not a very big hill. Only about the size of the house that’s on top of it, but as soon as you try to climb to the top it feels like every step is only getting you about half as far as it should.

  


Going back down is fine though, no spacial stretching there, so maybe think of it like shifting down the gears on your bike and plan your time accordingly.  
  
_[Sound of a phone buzzing and a brief pause]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Sorry about that everyone, i’m waiting on a text from Logan. He was the only one that could open the door to the house and so he went inside to investigate. He’s usually really good about stopping his work when the sun starts to set, he says that once the sun goes down any reading he takes are just the same pattern on loop for the entire night, but that does mean he should have gotten out of there by now.

  


I know that he’s safe and knows how to take precautions and out of everyone in this town knows enough about what regularly happens during an occurrence that I shouldn’t be worried.

  


But i’m worried.

  


It’s not like him to not text when he’s headed home, we both like the routine of it, which means that if he hasn’t texted something’s wrong.  
  
_[Slow and deep breath]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Or his phone could be dead and im overreacting. I’m going to go with that one, because we have a show to get through.

  


Alright.

  


So while i’m ignoring my anxiety this seems as good a time as any to read the announcements for today. Remember if you want to get an announcement on the show you can either shoot me an email at [emberfell.radio@ambernet.com](mailto:emberfell.radio@ambernet.com) or just stop by the Town Tourist Trap and tell it to me in person because I am never busy and always bored.

  


First off, congratulations to Betty and Alex Oreson for their new little one on the way. There’s 3 months left of Alex’s pregnancy and Betty has included that Alex is very ready for their baby to be born so that he can go back to his sweater vests once again. So Emberfell, everyone had better fire up their knitting needles and crochet hooks so that we can carry on the tradition of burying the tyke in blankets when they make their way into the world.

  


Jessamine Jones would like to know if anyone would like some zucchini because she, and direct quote here “is being punished for her hubris in regards to zucchinis with a plant that is _still_ growing them.”

  


I can attest that she has an impressive amount, and that she is desperate to give them away, considering she gave me a dozen of them when she stopped by 3T to let me know.

  


I honestly dont–  
  
_[Sound a door slamming open and footsteps on the stairs]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

What–

  


Logan!? What’s wrong?

  


_[Brief pause]_  
  
  | 

Wait wait wait slow down you’re signing too fast I can’t keep up, there’s something about the house?

_[Frustrated noise from the far side of the room]_

  
Logan? You’re scaring me can I come over to you?

  


_[Sound of someone landing heavily onto a chair]_

  
Or you can come to me that works too.

 

_[Choked noise]_

 

Shh, shh, shh. Its okay, its okay, im here, Lo, im here. Please slow down a bit, what happened?  
  
_[Long pause, punctuated with a distressed noise from Virgil]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Oh god, a week? Lo im so sorry, shit im so sorry.

  


Yes this is real you’re here, in the studio, it’s the 15th, you’re here, this is real, you got out I promise.  
  
_[Another pause]_

  


_[Sound of movement as a chair shifts back and another chair is pulled up]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Are you sure? We can always have the town hall block it off until you’re ready to talk about it, or until we figure out what’s going on another way. You don’t need to talk about it now.

  


_[Pause]_

  
Of course I can translate for you, whatever makes you more comfortable Lo.

  


_[Pause]_

  
Alright then Dr. Berry, what are your professional thoughts on the latest occurrence, the large looming and stereotypically creepy house that appeared on Ruins Drive?

  


Lo, do you want me to be your voice or summarize?

  


Ok, summarize it is.

  


Alright Emberfell, from here on out i’m going to be relaying the information that Dr. Berry signs to me. So bear with us.

  


_[Pause]_  
  
Alright so the house emits a low level radiation that Logan first found while doing his normal tests that he does for every new event. Not enough to affect any of us long term, but enough to be noticed.

  
The radiation was paired with a deep hum- oh wait sorry, it was a sub-audible hum, so no one would’ve been able to hear it, but his scanner picked it up. The radiation made the air around the building feel wrong while the hum made it feel forbidding. Creating the aura around it that we’ve all observed.

  
The hum was at the same frequency as another event Logan had observed near the research station so he went closer in order to investigate.  
  
_[Choked noise]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

No, god no Logan, this isn’t your fault that was a perfectly reasonable thing to do. This isn’t your fault okay?

  


_[Pause]_

  
Yeah.

  
Are you okay to keep going?

  
Alright, so what happened next?

_[Pause]_

  
When he got closer he felt a pull towards the front door and so with his equipment he went in to investigate. The door opened easily for him and so he went further inside.

  


The inside of the house didn’t match the outside feeling, the hallways were brightly lit and made from stone? Nope sorry, my bad, made from grey marble bricks. At the end of the hall he looked back and saw that the door had disappeared.

  


Lo? Lo can you breathe with me, you’re safe its okay you’re here with me at the station.

  


Do you need to stop?

  


Okay, what happened next?

  


_[Pause]_

  


He tried tracking his way through the house by making doors and which rooms he had been in, but the house kept changing and the doorways never lead to the same place twice.

  


The house kept bringing him back to the library, and when he was tired or hungry to a kitchen and bedroom but always back to the library.

  


The library was arranged in the same way it used to be when he, sorry we were kids, before the fire and renovation.

  


All of the books there were the ones that had been lost to the fire, but the ones that he could take off the shelves were the town history books.

  


_[Pause]_

  


He brought the books with him when he managed to find a way out.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

How did you get out?

  


_[Pause]_

  


Eventually the hallways began to move in a set pattern with the doors leading to a consistent room on the other side and he was able to eventually find the door.

  


_[Pause]_

  


He thinks its because the sun went down, that he was able to find the way, because of the effect the sun has on the occurances.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

That should be enough Lo, unless there’s more you _want_ to say.

  


No?

  


Okay then, let’s go home yeah?

  


Yeah.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Okay then Emberfell, the sun has set, the stars are out and it's time for us all to head to our homes for the evening.  
  
_[Emberfell Radio Outro: Knock Knock plays]_  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh I apologize. To both you guys and Logan for the bullshit ive put him through.
> 
> Also I loved seeing everyone's theories about the flowers both here and on tumblr, one of you guys got Very Close to what's going on! So good job on that


	5. Dont Look Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just fair warning this part is a bit angstier than the last ones.

 

**Virgil:**

| 

The sun has begun to set, the trees are glowing, and it’s time to rest. It has been an awful day Emberfell, let’s talk about it.  
  
---|---  
  
_[Emberfell Intro plays]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

I want to start by apologizing to everyone for taking this long to get on the air today. I don’t know why I seem to be able put an end to the occurances, or at least help them on their way, but I seem to be able to, so I really wish I could have started sooner than usual just so that we can get this over with, but I literally couldn’t open the door until two minutes ago when the sun dropped below the treeline.

  


So let’s see if we can get this over with, yeah? Okay, so the facts I have so far are:

  


  1. Everyone’s shadows have been pitch black and visible all day no matter what sort of light people are in.
  2. The shadows seem to be whispering things that are better off forgotten or ignored. Whether that’s anxieties or insecurities or things that will trigger unfortunate memories, no one’s shadow has anything nice to say.
  3. Touching another person’s shadow means that you can hear whatever that shadow is whispering.



So taken together that means… Hell, I don’t know. I wish Logan was here he would know what to do, I just can’t think tonight.

  


Speaking of, Logan still hasn’t replied yet. I haven’t seen him since this morning and ever since The House a week or so ago neither of us have really wanted to be out of touch for long. We both worry. But he hasn’t responded and–  
  
_[Frustrated groan and the sound of a head hitting a desk]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

_[Slightly muffled]_ And these _damn_ shadows aren’t helping anything. Rambling on and on about how he doesn’t need or want me or how literally everyone is tired of my goddamn voice and I _know_ that isn’t true because well, all of you are listening to me, and you wouldn’t put up with my voice if you didn’t want to.

  


Ugh today has been shit.

  


_[Drawn out and confused]_ Ooooooookay well, that’s new. Apparently the station has grown tired of my personal pity party because there’s now a phone line here. Apparently you can now call into the station the number is apparently 33X-22X-377X i’m sure that means something, knowing this fucking town but honestly I don’t care enough to figure it out. Again the number is 33X-22X-377X so, call in and talk? I guess?

  


Free rant session on air whooo.  
  
_[Ding]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

And we have a taker. Shit how do you work this thing um, uh ok. That should do it

  


Hello? Can you hear me?  
  
**Kara:**

| 

Yes. Yes I can, I just needed to talk? I guess it makes sense that this would be a thing the town provides, y’know. Because it was the thing that screwed us over and I mean really screwed us over today. I mean i’ve been here my whole life and this may be in the top 25 worst occurrences. Mainly because it was so out of the blue and no one had any time to prepare at all really.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

I can agree with that, who’s this by the way? This thing doesn’t come with caller ID apparently.  
  
**Kara:**

| 

Oh yeah, its Kara, Kara Kaufman and honestly i’m really not sure why I called it just seemed like the right thing to do, and I feel like maybe the longer im talking the less I can hear my shadow? And wow that’s a sentence. But i’m not sure yet, maybe if I keep talking it will just drown this out yeah? Yeah, maybe, sorry im a mess.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Don’t worry about it, i’ve had more than enough near meltdowns on air these last few months and I doubt anyone is going to hold today against you, or else we’d all be hypocrites. Was there anything you needed? I’m sure we could arrange a town wide buddy system so that people wouldn’t have to be alone tonight?

  


Im hoping, really hoping that I can somehow stop the shadows tonight, even though I really don’t know what i’m doing but I think it’d still be good to pair up maybe?  
  
**Kara:**

| 

Yeah actually that sounds like a good idea.

  


Um. How would we go about doing that?  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

I guess it would make sense to pair up people who can empathize with what the other person had to deal with? Im not sure how we’d figure that out because I doubt people would just want to–   
  
**Kara:**

| 

_[Interrupting]_ My shadows reminded me about my mother’s death. If anyone wants someone to sympathize with im currently in the parking lot of Cherries.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

–say what’s bothering them on air.

  


Okay, nevermind that works.  
  
**Kara:**

| 

I’m going to hang up now and let someone else call.

  


_[Beep]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Okay, I now feel vaguely like i’ve been hit by a tornado but moving on.

  


I guess i’m now the hub for finding support groups for tonight? Call in if you decide you want to meet up with some people if you don’t want to be alone tonight.

  


Or if you don’t want to call, and hey, i’ve been there phones are the devil. You can shoot an email to [emberfell.radio@ambernet.com](mailto:emberfell.radio@ambernet.com) and ill read it out.

  


And again the number to call for the station is 33X-22X-377X.  
  
_[Ding]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Okay hello, you’re on air.  
  
**Jack:**

| 

Hi there Virgil its Jack from Jo’s Coffee Shop, I just wanted to say that if anyone wants a place to meet im going to keep my doors open for a while longer. Not sure how long yet, I guess that will depend on if anyone shows up but yeah.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Thank you Jack that’s a great idea, i’m sure there will be some takers  
  
**Jack:**

| 

Alright. Bye.

  


_[Beep]_  
  
_[Ding]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Hello, you’re on air  
  
**???:**

| 

If today brought up old memories of an abusive relationship I’d appreciate someone to commiserate with. I’m over at the south edge of Tesla Drive

  


_[Beep]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Oooooook.

  


Actually. No, good job whoever you are. I’m proud of you for calling in I hope there’s someone you can talk to.  
  
_[Ding]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Hello, you’re on air  
  
**Daisy:**

| 

Hi Virgil, it’s Daisy. Me and Helen are going to be doing a movie night with a bunch of dumb snacks and absolutely zero guilt allowed so this is an open invitation to anyone who wants to join, its BYOP  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Bring your own…?  
  
**Daisy:**

| 

Pillow!  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Yeah that tracks, hope you guys have a good night.  
  
**Daisy:**

| 

You too!

  


_[Beep]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Okay we have an email that was sent in apparently there’s a couple families setting up tents in Sunset Park and would love for someone to join them.  
  
_[Ding]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Hello, you’r–  
  
**Cindy:**

| 

I think your boy was headed up to the cemetery.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

What!?  
  
**Cindy:**

| 

I normally keep my nose firmly in my own business but I figured this was something worth saying due to today’s Happening and all. I saw him walk past the crematorium 5 minutes ago. You should go check on him young man.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Shit, what? Okay okay okay. Thank you Cindy.

  


Shit.

  


Okay, it’s probably nothing. But uh, i’m going to be right back.

  


In the meantime… Here. Here’s the outro for today, that will fill the dead air while i’m gone. I don’t want to end this yet because the shadows have only just started to fade.  
  
_[Emberfell Radio Outro: Don’t Look Back plays]_

  


_[Nothing]_

  


_[Indistinct noises]_

  


_[Silence]_

  


_[Car being parked]_

  


_[Door opening]_  
  
**Logan:**

| 

_[Distantly]_ I’m fine Virgil.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

_[Footsteps on stairs, Virgil's voice getting closer]_ Going to the graveyard is not fine! You know what it does to– 

  


_[Deep breath]_ Okay, i’ve got to finish up the show but then we can go home.  
  
**Logan:**

| 

I don’t see why you need me here to accomplish that.  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

_[Sharply]_ I’m worried about you! Just, I really don’t want to let you out of my sight right now Lo. Only a few more minutes okay?  
  
**Logan:**

| 

Fine.  
  
_[Keys tapping, Virgil groans]_  
  
**Virgil:**

| 

Shit I forgot to put the outro on loop. Sorry about all the dead air, I mean, if there’s anyone still listening. I’m not going to open up the phone line again, because the shadows have definitely gotten softer and paler so I think whatever I did worked, and honestly I just want to go home.

  


Keep safe everyone, check in with each other do the buddy system, we’re all going to make it through this. The worst is over now.

  


Alright Emberfell. The sun has set, the stars are out and it's time for us all to take a rest from this awful day.  
  
_[Emberfell Radio Outro: Don’t Look Back plays]_  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. At least its not Just Logan this time?  
> Does it make it any better if I whumped the whole town?  
> Also check out emberfellradio.tumblr.com to here the outro piece for this and any past episodes!
> 
> Im definitely considering doing some vignettes about things that happened outside of the show. Right now im considering:  
> -Logan's time inside the house  
> -A 'normal' day in the life of Virgil and Logan  
> or  
> -One that picks up where this episode leaves off  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
